Dudas
by Esder
Summary: Después del incidente ocurrido a causa de Croix, el mundo mágico cambió radicalmente. La magia nuevamente comenzó a tomar importancia en el mundo y la academia luna nova como las chicas fueron reconocidas por la comunidad mágica ante sus logros en el evento. Akko y diana se vuelven amigas pero poco a poco comienzan a surgir nuevos sentimientos mas fuerte que la amistad (subí extra)
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** este es mi primer fi casi que entendería si me dijeran que es un asco. Espero no les de cáncer de ojo al leerlo y que les guste y resulte divertido.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y con nada más que decir que disfruten la lectura con esta pequeño One-Shot (intento de One-Shot).

Después del incidente ocurrido a causa de Croix, el mundo mágico cambió radicalmente. La magia nuevamente comenzó a tomar importancia en el mundo y la academia luna nova como las chicas fueron reconocidas por la comunidad mágica ante sus logros en el evento ocurrido.

La paz nuevamente reino en la academia, la necesidad de buscar solución ante la escasez de poder mágico dejó de existir. Akko y los demás estaban realmente complacidos ante el rumbo que había tomado las cosas.

El día transcurría tranquilamente hasta que se escuchó una explosión proveniente de una de las clases.

\- ¡Por qué! Se supone que había más botado no debería de pasar esto- reclama alguien gritando desesperada entre el humo provocado por la explosión.

-Cuando creímos que por fin dejarías de causar problemas, lo primero que haces es generar un desastre - espeta furiosa Hannah.

\- Que esperabas es Akko des pues de todo – pronuncia altaneramente bárbara.

\- Vamos chicas no peleen todos cometen errores y en especial si es ella -pronuncia diana mientras lanza un hechizo para limpiar el desastre.

\- Diana por qué - grita Akko lanzándose a los brazos de diana- hace poco pude algún volar y con todos los eventos ocurridos con el incidente había mejorado mucho, no debería dé pasar esto.

\- Akko! – dice Diana ruborizada por ser abrazada así - no eres una niña, suéltame, además seguro ocurrió esto por estar distraída o por exceso de confianza.

\- Pero diana – espeto mientras corrían lágrimas de cachorrito por su rostro – incluso empecé a poder usar la escoba.

\- Ves a lo que me refiero, fue un descuido, un descuido y deja de llorar sobre mí.

Cuando todo se tranquilizó la profesora puso orden eh izo que se sentaran castigando a Akko por hacer explotar la clase nuevamente después de tanto tiempo.

Diana en los últimos meces ayudaba con las clases de magia de Akko y esta no fue a excepción ya que se quedó a ayudarla con la tarea extra que le dio la profesora, desde que volaron para destruir ese misil se volvieron buenas amigas y su relación no ha hecho más que mejorara.

\- Vamos Akko termina de una vez así podemos irnos recuerda que prometiste salir conmigo a la biblioteca – le dijo mientras sostenía un libro y miraba como Akko se extendía por el banco.

\- Buu! No sé qué es peor, el castigo o lo que hay después de él.

Ante el comentario diana la miro enojado y se retiró sin decir nada, Akko al darse cuenta que ante lo dicho había hecho enojar a su amiga fue tras ella.

\- Vamos diana perdón lo dije como broma, no te lo tomes a mal.

\- Si no querías ir solo tienes que decírmelo, no te fuerces a hacer lo que no quieres

\- Pero que dices solo estaba bromeando – Akko se adelantó a ella sostuvo su cara entre sus manos para acercarse a ella y dijo – además todo lo que hago contigo es divertido es imposible para mi aburrirme contigo – dijo espetando una tierna sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a diana fuertemente.

Diana se retiró un poco de a cercanía de Akko y solo refuto para hacerse la enojada y poder tranquilizarse un poco, últimamente solo logra ponerse nerviosa y actuar de manera extraña cerca de Akko, la idea que sus sospechas fueran ciertas de algún modo la ponían nerviosa, el tener esos sentimientos podría causar que su amistad se rompiese o que Akko la mirara raro y no quería, no podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Mientras pudiera ocultar esos sentimientos y pasar sus días como lo han estado pasando para ella por ahora les parecía suficiente.

Akko no dejaba de mirarla fastidiada ante sus raciones que al principio les parecía adorables, pero últimamente no hacían más que fastidiarles, no sabía que hacen ante tales reacciones, sospechaba que diana sentía lo mismo que ella, pero no se atrevía ni siquiera a mandarle alguna indirecta o reaccionar correctamente a las suyas así que ideo un plan con la ayuda de Lotte y Sucy. Solo tenía que encontrar el momento indicado y ni ella con su torpeza podría arruinarlo.

El ambiente parecía volver a la normalidad así que diana se relajó y volvió a la normalidad.

Dime, ¿tienes que hacer algo mañana? Bueno ya que es feriado pensaba que podríamos, no sé, salir a la ciudad y así relajarnos un poco ya que últimamente te estas esforzando mucho en tus estudios

\- ¡Mm! Así que mi recompensa es salir contigo – lo dijo con una voz juguetona acercándose nuevamente a su cara para conseguir nuevamente que diana se sonrojara

\- Akko! No te burles de mí, si no quieres solo dilo.

\- Me encantaría, pero... - Akko al principio no pensaba en decirle lo que aria mañana, pero se le ocurrió que podría ser una oportunidad y usar su plan como uno de respaldo – de echo le prometí a Andrew que lo acompañaría mañana.

Diana no pudo ocultar su disgusto al escuchar lo dicho, por lo que solo contesto vagamente eh intento retirarse del lugar dando a entender su disgusto. Akko solo se rio por li bajo y la siguió nuevamente para alcanzarla agarrando su brazo para frenarla.

\- Vamos diana no te enojes – realmente no podía ocultar sus ganas de reír ante lo tierno que le pareció la actitud tomada por diana – bueno ahora vamos a la biblioteca como prometí y que te parece si vamos el domingo a pasear por la ciudad.

\- No quiero que me invites por lastima, además, tienes que terminar tu castigo

\- Si, si lo terminare en la biblioteca, da igual donde lo haga mientras lo termine además así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro

Después de ese día por la noche en su habitación diana no podía hacer más que dar vueltas en la cama, en solo pensar que Akko y Andrew saldrían mañana le quitaban toda gana de dormir y solo podía pensar en sus sentimientos emergentes que tenía y se preguntaba si podría aguantar que alguien amas tuviera a Akko ya que ella no quería arriesgarse y creía no tener oportunidad ante un hambre. No solo estaban los sentimientos de Akko en juego, que aria después, si todo salía bien y sus sentimientos eran correspondidos que pasaría con el futuro de los Cavendish, no podía hacer lo que quiera y abandonar esa responsabilidad que tenía con su familia. Esos pensamientos que inundaban su mente solo la hacían dudar y creer que lo mejor era olvidar, pero por otro lado estaba ese deseó por hacer suya a la persona que amaba. "¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿Cuál será la mejor opción?" Eran los pensamientos que inundaban a Diana constantemente y no la dejaban descansar.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Akko, las chicas había terminad de hablar de lo que harían mañana para atraer a Diana y ver su reacción. Lotte como Sucy ya estaban durmiendo profundamente en sus camas, pero la tercera integrante de la habitación no hacía más que dar vuelta en su capa sin conciliar el sueño, los nervios producto de pensar que pasaría mañana y cuál sería su reacción y si actuaría como quisiera para confirmar de una vez toda sospecha eran suficientes para dejarla despierta toda la noche. Se estaba debatiendo si dejar las cosas como estaban y dejar a Diana que actué por si misma o que sus amigas la acorralen un poco. Quizás lo estaba pensando mucho, pero era algo que ocupaba su mente hace tiempo y no la dejaba concentrar en nada más. Por fin tenía una oportunidad no debería de desperdiciarla, pero tampoco quería parecer que manipulaba a las personas, ella no era así y sus amigas se lo recalcaron cuando propuso su idea, pero realmente estaba desesperada, cada vez sus sentimientos eran más y más incontrolables de tal manera que empezaba a dudar si algún día llegaría a su límite.

En la mañana Diana estuvo recorriendo la escuela como buscando algo ya era el medio día y opto por ir a la cafetería pensando que quizás lo que buscaba estaba allí, pero nada, solo vio a sus amigas así que se acercó a preguntar si sabían algo.

\- Hola chicas ¿saben dónde está Akko? - dijo Diana distraída mirando a los lados en busca de la susodicha.

\- Akko estaba con Ursula-sensei hasta hace poco y dijo que en la tarde iría a la ciudad – respondió Lotte.

\- Seguramente está preparándose para ir – siguió Sucy mientras agarraba algo para llevárselo a la boca y comer.

El dialogo termino en eso ya que diana al escuchar lo dicho se fue a donde Ursula-sensei, a pesar del debate que tenía en este momento entre deber y sentir, en este momento dominaba las ganas de evitar cierto encuentro que ocurriría hoy, pero decepción sintió al enterarse que ya se había ido. Se le ocurrió que quizás sus amigas sabían dónde estaba así que fue a buscarlas.

\- Oigan chicas, podrían decirme si saben dónde está Akko - pregunto al encontrarlas en el mismo lugar que las había dejado antes.

\- Bueno si sabemos, pero no lo diremos – dijo de repente Sucy

\- Por qué no, por favor díganmelo

\- Bueno, al principio teníamos planeado en decírtelo, pero parece que Akko cambio de opinión y nos podio no hacerlo – menciono Lotte un poco apenada.

\- Porque no, se los pido quiero decirle algo.

\- ¿Qué planeas decirle si la encuentras? - menciono Sucy levantando la cabeza y mirarla fijamente

\- No lo sé – dijo diana apenada apartando un poco su mirada – solo no quiero que este con Andrew

\- Mm... así que solo es eso, sabes Akko quería usar esta oportunidad para darte celos y ver tu reacción...

\- Sucy! - espeto Lotte sorprendiendo a las personas a su alrededor por su repentino grito - no digas eso, que dirá Akko

\- Vamos no te enojes, es que es un fastidio y no es nada divertido ver cómo actúan – dijo Sucy aun con la mirada fijo en Diana – dime diana ¿qué aras si te digo dónde está?

\- No lo sé – volvió a repetir Diana un poco sorprendida y enojada por lo dicho por Sucy.

Sucy se levantó de su asiento suspiro profundamente y dijo – cuando organices tus ideas y pienses algo dímelo, últimamente Akko se ha vuelto aburrida ya que piensa demasiado las cosas – con ello dicho las dos chicas se retiraron del lugar dejando a diana sola con sus pensamientos.

" Que debería de hacer, si llegaba a ir y los encontraba juntos que podría decir" pensaba diana "si voy y me encuentro con algo desagradable quien son yo para detenerlos" "ni siquiera sé qué hacer si en todo caso logro traer a Akko de nuevo" pensaba mientras caminaba sin rumbo.

Tras de ella estaba Lotte mirándola preocupada y no pudo con su conciencia y aunque su amiga le dijo que no le mencionara nada a diana, pensaba que quizás si se veían hoy podrían sincerarse al fin y tomar una decisión de una vez. A diferencia de Sucy ella pensaba que la mejor opción era decirle y darle un empujón a ambas para que no sean tan torpes, entendía que Akko lo fuera, pero no podía creer que Diana lo fuera también.

\- Akko se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad dijo que irían a comer y después a recorrer la ciudad ya que Andrew se ofreció de guía para conocer bien el lugar, ya que las veces que hemos ido no la hemos disfrutado como corresponde, a Akko le pareció buena idea – dijo Lotte decidida con sus ideas claras de que era lo mejor.

Diana solo agradeció por la información y fue a buscar a Akko. "por ahora solo me concentrare en buscarla, después veré que hacer" pensó con el rumbo fijo en ir donde su amiga más preciada.

En la ciudad al ser domino había más gente en la calle de lo normal, parejas, grupos de amigos y familias se veían por doquier. Ante tantas personas se le dificultaría encontrarlos, pero al final los encontró as rápido de lo que pensaba.

Ambos estaban charlando amenamente sentados en una banca de la plaza, esa imagen izo que su corazón doliera Akko parecía feliz, unas ganas insoportables de querer llorar le inundo, quería irse, correr lo más lejos de allí, ahora estaba claro, sus sentimientos eran lo que sospechaba, no, lo que quería negar, realmente amaba a Akko y ahora frente a esta situación, " que debó hacer, quiero ir y separarlos, pero ¿después que?, comprendo que la amo ahora pero y Akko" aun con sus sentimientos caros sus dudas perduraban.

En un momento Andrew se acercó parecía que la besaría y eso fue suficiente para Diana, sin darse cuenta apareció frente ellos y los separo, estaba enojada y asustada con la situación y lo que había hecho por reflejo. Sin pensarlo dos veces huyo del lugar llevándose a Akko con ella.

\- Diana ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunto Akko sorprendida ya que les había dicho a las chicas al final que había cambiado de opinión y que sería mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

\- Llevándote lejos de su lado – dijo Diana sin detenerse ni soltar su agarre de la muñeca de Akko

\- Si lo sé, pero ¿por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? - Diana detuvo su andar de golpe haciendo que Akko chocara con su espalda – al verte me di cuenta de algo que estaba evitando y me di cuenta que, aunque lo oculte no podría soportar que estés con alguien más.

\- Diana... - Akko se sorprendió por lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Akko! Tú me gustas, ahora lo tengo claro, entendería que me rechazaras y me odiaras, pero el verte con alguien más me molesta demasiado – soltó con unas lágrimas intentando salir por sus orbes – entendería que no me quieras hablar, pero por favor intenta no dejarme de lado.

\- Realmente eres idiota- Akko estaba feliz por lo que escuchaba, después de todo si tenía razón y sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, no podía ocultar su sonrisa, aunque lo intentara de la felicidad que sentía – yo también te quiero es imposible para mi odiarte o algo parecido.

Diana no pudo reírse de ese comentario, esa escena era algo rara de ver, ambas chicas con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa radiante

\- Para que tú me digas significa que lo soy- dijo Diana con una felicidad que no podía creer sentir.

\- Y una muy grande, aunque te salvas de lo linda que eres

Tales comentarios hacían que estuviera en su límite, realmente no podía soportar lo linda que se le hacia Akko en este momento, quería besarla.

\- Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia? - dijo Diana acercando su rostro al de ella sin casi fuerzas para contenerse.

\- Quién sabe – dijo Akko con cara de distraída – me pregunto qué contestar a alguien que me arrastro por la ciudad de repente.

\- No te burles de mi – espeto sonrojada, recapacitando un poco lo que hizo y con ello pensando mejor lo que estaba planeando hacer.

\- Jajaja sí! Me encantaría ser tu novia – dijo con una felicidad radiante que dejaría ciego a quien mirara.

Diana no podía soportarlo, nuevamente sus ganas se volvieron incontrolables, tanto que solo duro unos segundos y comenzó a acercarse para unir sus labios. No fue más que una unión de labios, pero era su primer beso y estaba nerviosa sin saber qué hacer, se separaron y amas tomaron conciencia en donde estaban, apenadas decidieron regresar a la academia.

Cundo llegaron allí Akko recordó que habían dejado a Andrew solo y no tenía como comunicarse para pedirle perdón por lo ocurrido y el pedirle ayuda a Diana era imposible. El imaginar su reacción le parecía gracioso, pero no quería arruinarlo nada más empezar así que le pediría disculpas más tarde.

Recorrieron los pasillos rumbo a los jardines sin soltar sus manos. Ambas estaban ansiosas de darles las nuevas noticias a sus amigas y como últimamente estaban juntas ya que ambos grupos se juntaban aprovecharon la oportunidad para decirles juntas a todas.

La reacción de Lotte y Sucy fue de felicidad y la felicitaron inmediatamente con alegría abrazando a las chicas, aunque pareciera raro ver esa reacción por parte de Sucy, mientras que Hannah y Barbara se quedaron más susceptibles e impresionadas por la noticia, pero aun así les dieron sus felicitaciones ya que no eran quien para meterse en la relación de sus amigas.

\- Lotte, como supo dónde estaba Akko – pregunto Sucy en un susurro para que las demás no la escuchara.

\- Yo le dije poco después ya que me pareció la mejor opción, y me alegra haber tomado la decisión correcta – dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

\- Así que la empujaste a reaccionar, me imagino que debió de ser chocante – dijo mientras miraba a su amiga y su ahora novia – después dices que soy cruel, solo quería que se diera cuenta de su situación y tú la empujaste contra la pared.

\- Bueno pero funciono

Estuvieron conversando un largo tiempo y cada una decidió dejar a solas a la nueva pareja para que hablaran entes sí.

\- Sé que puede que no te guste lo que diré, pero puedes comunicarte con Andrew - pregunto de repente Akko.

\- Sí, pero no lo are – respondió Diana enojada por su comentario, realmente no le gustaba que hablara de el en especial en ese momento tan tierno y justo después de lo ocurrido hoy.

\- Vamos no te enojes, era para disculparme ya que me arrastraste fuera del lugar – Akko se le acercó para abrazarla – además gracias a él te confesaste y ahora estamos juntas.

Diana no quería admitirlo, pero tenía razón, si no los hubiera visto así, no se habría atrevido a decir nada y se seguiría engañando y quien sabe lo que pasaría después.

\- De acuerdo le enviare unas disculpas de su parte, pero con una condición.

\- Cual.

\- Que no vuelvas a salir sola con él y – se acercó a la cara de Akko y le robo un beso – y que no vuelva a intentar robar tus labios ya que son míos – finalizo la frase con un beso más profundo que el anterior.

\- ¿Labios? El nunca hizo eso – dijo Akko un poco de sorprendida por lo dicho.

\- Bueno es que cuando lo encontré él se acercó peligrosamente y ustedes se llevan bien así que pensé – dijo Diana un poco desorientada.

\- A eso, es que me estaba sacando algo en el pelo, y no te preocupes, no me gusta el sino tú y nadie más, además que no creo que él pueda competir contigo en eso – dijo Akko pasando uno de sus brazos en su cuello.

\- Así que fue un mal entendido, bueno me alegro que allá pasado ya que gracias a eso paso lo que paso – dijo Diana cortando su distancia para nuevamente besarla, aunque esta vez con más confianza y de una forma más tierna, pero a la vez mas ruda que las veces anteriores.

Ante los acontecimientos ambas hicieron lo mejor para estar como pareja pensando la una en la otra. Diana intento ver la mejor solución para que tanto su familia como Akko no salieran desfavorecidos y tener una solución para ambas partes en el futuro. Mientras Akko se esforzaba en su magia y ahora que sus preocupaciones se habían ido, no hacía más que mejorar, aunque fuera lentamente.


	2. Extra

Nota: hola escribí esto un poco rápido ya que estaba ocupada y no quería estar mucho ausente como la otra ves así que espero que le guste este pequeño extra donde muestra lo que paso poco después de "dudas" sin más que decir espero que les guste.

 **ADVERTENCIA** EN ESTE CAP SUBí UN POQUITO LA BARANDA Y PUEDE QUE EN EL FINAL ME HAYA SOBREPASADO EN COMPARACION DE LO QUE VENíA ESCRIBIENDO ANTERIORMENTE.

* * *

 **Cap extra**

A pasado un tiempo desde que Akko y Diana empezaron a salir, todo marcha bien pero su distancia parece no haber disminuido mucho. Akko sigue tratando a Diana como a una amiga más si no fuera por algún que otro beso furtivo brindado por Diana no habría diferencia alguna en como era antes y esto empezó a fastidiar un poco a Diana.

Una tarde después que todos se fueran dejando a la pareja a solas Diana se interpuso en el camino de su novia para detener su paso.

\- Akko, hoy estas libre- pregunto Diana evadiendo el espacio personal de Akko, ella sonrojada retrocedió un poco.

\- Si, no tengo nada que hacer después de clases ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto alejándose un poco aun sonrojada.

\- Entonces no te importaría en reunirte en mi habitación después de clases para acompañarme a tomar té – pregunto Diana enderezándose y dando espacio a la nerviosa chica frente de ella.

\- No, te veré allá entonces.

Ambas siguieron con sus actividades normales y al terminar Akko se dirigió a la habitación de su novia como había prometido, al llegar toco la puerta esperando unos segundos a que le dieran permiso a entrar dentro se encontraba Diana junto a la ventana mirando al exterior.

\- Viniste.

\- Bueno después de todo me dijiste que lo hiciera – respondió Akko acercándose.

\- Toma asiento – respondió Diana señalándole un sillón que se encontraba en la habitación, su invitada se acercó al mueble y se sentó demostrando su curiosidad en la zona mirando a su alrededor llamando la atención a Diana - ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto curiosa.

\- No, es solo que me preguntaba dónde están Barbara y Hanna – menciono curiosa mirando a Diana que se sentaba y con magia ponía en su lugar los platos con bocadillos para acompañar la bebida que tomarían esa tarde.

\- Ellas me permitieron quedarme con la habitación para mí por unos momentos dijo mientras preparaba el té de Akko – tres de azúcar ¿no? – Akko asintió ante lo dicho poniéndose más nerviosa al saber que estaría a solas con su novia en su habitación.

\- Si, tres de azúcar – dijo Akko sosteniendo la taza y bebiendo su contenido intentando apaciguar sus nervios – así que estaremos solas – dijo lo último con un susurro casi inaudible y su rostro sonrojado.

\- Tienes algún problemas con estar a solas con tu novia – hizo mención Diana más como una broma que reproche – o acaso no puedes contener tus impulso pervertidos – con una riza de oreja a oreja expectante a su reacción Diana menciono mientras degustaba su bebida.

\- cl- claro que no – refuto Akko colorada y exaltada – es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa, eso es todo.

\- ¿Nerviosa de qué? Después de todo estamos saliendo, no es raro que pacemos tiempo juntas.

\- No es eso lo que me preocupa, moo Diana lo estás haciendo a propósito – Dijo Akko con un puchero y el ceño fruncido que poco le duro ante la tenue risa que se hizo presente en Diana.

\- Quien sabe, en fin, ahora me vas a decir que te molesta últimamente y el por qué me evitas, o tengo que esperar a que devores la comida – menciono viendo como la persona que ocupa sus pensamientos lentamente devoraba los acompañamientos que había traído para el té.

Akko se detuvo mirando a todos lados sonrojada al darse cuenta de su actitud y al darse cuenta que era un libro abierto para su novia.

\- Espero que no sea algo relacionado con Andrew, quiero decir, sé que son amigos pero sabes que me pongo un poco celosa si los veo mucho juntos.

\- No te preocupes Diana, no es eso, es solo que …- dijo Akko un poco dudosa – bueno pues – sin saber si decir lo que le aquejaba no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse haciendo que Diana se fastidiara un poco, en ocasiones le parecía tierna esas reacciones, pero en este momento le estaba fastidiando esa actitud, digo, quien no lo aria en su posición, a eso se le suma la actitud extraña que ha tomado su novia estos últimos tiempos que en ocasiones le ha causado duda de lo que siente Akko realmente por ella y a sembrado un poco de duda de su relación, ella estaba segura que la amaba y que quería estar por siempre junto a ella, pero tenía dudas de lo que Akko pensara y eso podía ser agonizante en ocasiones.

\- Podrías decirme que es lo que te pasa, es que estoy muy preocupada últimamente, es decir, ¿tú… tú realmente quieres salir conmigo? – pregunto diana un poco triste al pronunciar lo que le aquejaba.

Akko al escucharlo abrió muy grande los ojos sorprendiéndose de la pregunta, nunca imagino que generaría tal desconfianza sobre sus sentimientos a Diana. Inmediatamente negó dejando todo sobre la mesita para acercarse y sostener sus manos provocando que Diana la mirara a los ojos.

\- Lo siento, mi intención no era generarte esas dudas, por supuesto que te amo, de echo es una de las pocas cosas que puedo decir que estoy segura de este mundo, quiero decir, es verdad que en un principio no nos llevábamos bien ya que sinceramente tu actitud era un poco arrógate y secas para mi gusto – dijo en forma de broma esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – pero después de conocerte me di cuenta que no hay otra persona a la que quieras entregar mi corazón, te quiero y mucho, por eso te pido que no dudes de mis sentimientos… es solo que últimamente… – nuevamente un sonrojo se asomó en su rostro provocando que aparte su mirada y que Diana nuevamente le diera curiosidad saber que era lo que ocultaba la peli marrón frente a ella.

\- ¿Solo que…? – intento animarla a que continuara hablando.

\- Es solo que… uuy… últimamente ¡NO ME CONFORMO CON SOLO BESOS Y ALGUNAS CARICIAS! – grito de repente Akko que al darse cuenta tapo sus boca y mientras un rojo intenso se apoderaba de su cara, rápidamente se levantó de su asiento haciendo que Diana por fin saliera del pequeño trance que había quedado hace unos momentos por lo dicho – disculpa tengo que irme, olvide que Lotte me necesitaba para algo – con eso dicho intento escapar por la puerta pero su escape fue frustrado ya que la oji azul uso su magia para trancar la puerta y evitar que escapar Akko al verlo solo se quejaba de lo injusto de la situación, se dio vuelta para enfrentar a su captora pero al hacerlo se encontró a alguien que estaba igual o más avergonzada que ella.

-Solo por eso hiciste que me preocupara todo ese tiempo – menciono con un poco de enojo en su voz – llegue a pensar que ya no me querías o incluso llegue a pensar que había hecho algo malo y resulta que solo era eso.

\- Como que solo eso, es decir pensé que creerías que era una pervertida o algo así, me ponía nerviosa en pensar que dirías y además nunca había pensado en algo así antes, es muy vergonzoso.

Diana se acercó agarrando el rostro de Akko delicadamente con una mano y la dirigió para que pudiera verla, le sonrió tiernamente y se acercó mas para darle un tierno beso en sus labios se separó poco después enmarcando una brillante sonrisa – no tienes que estar avergonzada, creo que no importa lo que agás o pienses, en este momento no hay manera de que yo cambie de opinión acerca de lo que siento por ti – la beso nuevamente pero esta vez apasionadamente haciendo que Akko se perdiera tanto con el deleite del momento que no pudo evitar se escapara un pequeño gemido placentero – además crees que no quiero hacer más que solo esto, te quiero y quiero experimentar todo lo que lleva una relación, quiero demostrarte todos mis sentimientos y aunque en ocasiones llegues a ser insoportablemente fastidiosa te quiero tal como eres – termino de decirlo nuevamente juntando sus labios con los suyos.

Lentamente su beso se fue intensificando, tanto que ya no era un beso tierno sino uno que desbordaba pasión, cuando termino de saborear hasta el último rincón de su boca bajo lentamente hacia su cuello saboreándolo, besándolo eh incluso mordiéndolo, ante esta acción Akko no pudo evitar soltar uno que otro gemido mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Diana atrayéndola hacia ella.

\- Tú… ta-también… e-eres fas-ti-diosa abecés – dijo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para hablar.

Diana siguió saboreando su cuello mientras una mano se colaba por debajo de la camisa de la castaña, roces lentos pero seguros pasaban por la piel de Akko hasta llegar a su objetivo, el cual solo una tela estorbaba su camino, disfruto un poco tocar sobre dicha prenda antes de dirigir una mano a la espalda de la chica de sus deseos para de una vez liberarlas de su encierro cuando lo logro dirigió una mano a los ahora liberados senos mientras la otra mano comenzaba a desprender su camisa, en cuanto termino de desprenderla lentamente sus labios fueron bajando hacia su yugular y lentamente a su verdadero objetivo dejando un camino de mordidas y besos por todo el camino.

\- Di- Dianaa! – una voz que sorprendió a quien iba dirigida ante lo ronca y sexy que sonaba su nombre en ese momento por la emisora de dicha palabra más bien gemido izo que sonriera y se pusiera contenta ya que indicaba que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo – por favor detente.

\- ¿Por qué? – menciono sin dejar de hacer su labor – acaso no te gusta – dijo mientras miraba su rostro desde su posición sin dejar de hacer lo que generaba su concentración – acaso no te gusta lo que hago – menciono en broma ya que sabía muy bien la respuesta.

\- No es eso… es solo… solo que ah! – Akko ya no podía hablar con normalidad y aunque dijera lo que dijera ella no quería que parara y aunque en si quería hacer esto desde hace tiempo le sorprendió lo repentino de la situación, es decir hasta hace unos momentos tenía un gran conflicto sobre ese tema, debatiéndose si estaba bien tener esos pensamientos, es decir, aun son estudiantes, lo deseaba y la amaba pero en este lugar cuando sus amigas podrían llegar en cualquier momento, era un poco arriesgado.

Diana seguía con su labor dando su máximo esfuerzo perdiéndose de la realidad lentamente bajo una de sus manos hacia las pierna de su novia provocando pequeños saltos ante sus caricias, dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para ver a Akko a los ojos deleitándose con lo que veía, le encantaba la expresión que llevaba y aún más al saber que ella fue quien provoco esas reacciones, se acercó a sus labios para besarla nuevamente maravillándose y convenciéndose que seguramente no se aburriría nunca de esos mangares, se separó nuevamente mirándola a los ojos, el brillo que emanaba de ellos era imprescriptibles, nadie podría negar el amor que se profesaban una a otras al ver lo iluminados que estaban.

\- Te quiero tanto – dijo rozando sus labios con los de la peli castaño – prométeme que si tienes dudas me lo dirás – dijo posando fugazmente sus labios para seguir hablando – no quiero que tengas dudas y sufras por ello, además todo este tiempo sufrí mucho también por las dudas, creí que me estabas evitando, creí que ya no me querías.

\- No! Yo jamás había sentido esto por nadie más – replico Akko inmediatamente – realmente te quiero, perdón por hace que pienses en eso, no fue mi intención – Diana al escucharla esbozo una tierna sonrisa pasando una de sus manos por el rostro de su pareja, se notaba con solo verla el amor que le tenía a la pequeña que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

\- Lo sé, y por ello te pido que a partir de ahora todo lo que tengas para decirme lo hagas, no te contengas ¿bien? – su acompañante solo asintió con su cabeza abrazándola con fuerza.

Con todo solucionado ella no perdió tiempo y siguió con su deber nuevamente atacando su cuello pero esta vez no se entretuvo mucho con el bajando hacía ya erectos bultos de más abajo mordiendo, besando y succionando uno de ellos mientras en otro era masajeado gentilmente con una de sus manos, la otra velozmente se dirigí a la zona bajo su falda jugando un poco con los muslos interiores a los cuales dicha tela ocultaba, estaban tan sumergidas en ello que ale escuchar el golpetear de la puerta a la que estaban apoyadas tanto Akko como Diana suspiraron de fastidio y frustración, Diana se separó de Akko y con notable fastidio y enojo en su voz pregunto quién había sido la responsable de interrumpir ese maravilloso momento.

\- Lo siento Diana si te moleste, pero as visto a Akko – pregunto la vos detrás del objeto de madera que evitaba ver la escena y evitaba que Diana matara a la persona que las había interrumpido en ese maravilloso momento.

Rápidamente Akko se liberó de donde estaba intentando vestirse ya que a pesar que ninguna prenda había abandonado su cuerpo poco le faltaba para hacerlo, además de que estaba impresentable en este momento, avergonzada rápidamente intento ponerse lo más presentable posible al ver que su novia ya estaba vestida, abrió la puerta dejando ver a una de sus compañeras de clase.

\- Me disculpo si las interrumpí en algo – dijo avergonzada y asustada al ver el rostro enojado que estaba la rubia y lo desarreglada y alguna marca que accidentalmente Diana dejo en el cuello de su novia – pero la profesora Ursula la está llamando – al comunicarle lo que debía se alejó rápidamente antes que cierta chica terminara atacándola.

Ambas al irse la chica suspiraron frustradas Diana se dirigí al sofá para sentarse nuevamente en el mientras intentaba calmar su cuerpo.

\- No puedo creer mi suerte – dijo fastidiada mirando a Akko que al ver las marcas en el cuello solo esbozo una tierna sonrisa – por cierto oculta esas marcas y arréglate un poco antes de irte parece que te agarro un tornada – Akko al escucharla se acercó a un espejo que había en la habitación y con un puchero en rostro se quejó un poco.

\- mouu, mira lo que hiciste, como quieres que oculte esto – dijo pasando su mano en la zona – que le diré a las chicas y a Andrew cuando me vean.

\- Nada, dile que solo marque lo que es mío – dijo un poco enojada ante la mención del chico, la peli marrón estaba enojada per a la ves enternecida ante las palabras, no podía crees lo celosa que podía ser en ocasiones.

\- Bueno, entonces me voy – dijo acercándose para darle un beso de despedida, Diana aprovecho y rodio su mano en la cadera de la chica frente ella para alargar el momento y evitar que se vaya.

\- Después tendremos que terminar lo que empezamos aquí – menciono besándola tiernamente – de acuerdo – dijo profundizando el beso denotando pasión y amor en el.

\- Detente, me tengo que ir, si no voy vendrán nuevamente por mí – dijo separándose con toda su voluntad de los hermosos y tentadores labios, con pesar se alejó y se fue de la habitación dejando sola a una Diana frustrada quien al estar sola se recostó sobre lo largo del sofá suspirando pesadamente con un sonrojo en su rostro.

\- Que oportuno, juro que me vengare de esta – dijo enojada con la profesora que había causado que la interrumpieran, pero aun así no pudo evitar que saliera una sonrisa de felicidad recordando los momentos anteriores donde solo estas cuatros paredes eran testigo - solo un poco más – dijo riendo y acomodándose en su asiento para terminar lo que originalmente fuero a hacer en la habitación, pego un sorbo susurrando "frio" para dejarlo en la mesa pensando en cómo hacer otra oportunidad y terminar lo que empezaron hoy.

* * *

Tan tan tan. Y aquí dejo el pequeño bonus que les debía un poquitito subido de mas pero bue… tómenlo como el regalo de navidad además si todo sale bien terminare el cap 9 que de hecho ya lo tendría que haber subido ya que esta por más de la mitad así que seguro lo subo en estos días, entonces que les pareció?

 **Vincle:** Gracias, me alegro que le gustara y si tengo un pequeño gran problema de falta de atención, si supieras los problemas que me ha causado no releer lo que escribo XD y espero que los demás trabajos a futuro te gusten como este.

 **jaydisita.8709:** Me alegro que te gustara, espero que vaya mejorando para que les sea mas agradable y entretenida la lectura.

 **Eater eWe:** Gracias y créeme que intento no tenerlas pero bue intentare mejorar con ello.

Quizás en algunas partes las ideas volaron sin rumbo mero bue espero que este pequeño no tan pequeño extra sacie tus ganas :v

 **FestLove15:** Me alegar que te gustara, muchas gracias y espero que es extra de esta historia también sea de tu agrado. Y no lo dudes.

 **Guest:** Perdón TvT y me alegra que te gustara. Además eres de los míos, me agradas XD

 **Honoka Harlaown:** M e alegro que te gustara, a que son tiernas, dan ganas de comerlas.


End file.
